Just Teasig
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: Sai is always teasing Naruto and bullying him. Well, he just can't help himself. He loves the way Naruto reacts to his jokes. The blond is just too adorable and irresistible, but what happens when he discover a new way of teasing, a hot one. boyxboy. lemon added. Nose bleed expected.


This wasn't the first time it happens, that's what he heard from others. It was a normal thing now. Sai had heard about his tease-able teammate waking up late and skipping meals, and this day was one of those days.

Sai watched his sensei's brow as it twitched, he was enraged. Last night he and Naruto talked about Naruto waking up late and decided to make him wake up early starting from today, but Naruto hasn't woken up yet. He was still sleeping soundly in his room. It was almost noon.

"Sai" hissed Yamato. Sai looked at his teacher in terror. He wasn't the type to react to anything, but who knows what Yamato would do if he got mad, it's better to not make him mad.

"Go wake up Naruto, I don't care what method you use, just wake him up" Yamato said. Sai nodded and went to the blonds' room to wake him up.

Sai walked in quietly and reached the sleeping blond. A great idea popped in his head when he saw how comfortably Naruto was sleeping. It won't be bad to tease him even when he is sleeping. His reaction is always interesting, but how would he look like while he is sleeping?

Sai smiled and walked toward the sleeping blond. He took the side of the bed as his seat and looked at Naruto thinking of a way to tease him. He thought about screaming all of a sudden saying that Sakura died, but it would be too much. Maybe he can just make a shadow clone that looks like a guy, walked to kill him, it will probably freak him out.

He formed the transformation sign but another great idea popped up. Sai smiled maliciously and looked at the poor blond. He had no idea of what's going around him.

Sai pulled up Naruto's shirt peeking underneath it. He smiled then poked his waist making him move his body away from his hand. He tried again on the other side and did the same action. He chuckled and did it few more times.

'He still is sleeping' thought Sai

Sai leaned down and placed a kiss right above Naruto's belly bottom. He looked up making sure he heard what he just heard. He did the same thing again concentrating his ear with every sound around him. He was right, he heard something interesting, just now Naruto moaned. He smiled and did it again.

'What will happen if I bit him?' Sai thought and performed his thought. He almost laughed when Naruto groaned and turned around giving his back to Sai. He held back his laugher and looked at the exposed back. What is the thing that he can do to his back? His back might be more sensitive.

He looked at his wais but he didn't poke it this time. He made sure that he won't be able to turn around first, and then he bit him. Naruto did try to turn around. Sai let go when he was laughing this time. He covered his mouth to lower his voice and not wake the blond up. This was so fun, there is no way he'll wake him up and ruin the fun.

The covers that were supposed to be on the bed fell on the floor due to the blonds' movement. Sai's eyes traveled along the sleeping boy's body and stopped on his lower back.

"This will be amazing" Sai laughed. He moved slowly closer to Naruto. This was the end of the show, or maybe not, but this will be the thing that he'll do to wake him up. Sai smiled then groped Naruto's butt. Naruto sit up quickly and screamed. His face turned bright red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERTED IDIOT" Naruto yelled out of embarrassment. Sai laughed loudly surprising the blond and make him get madder.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY PERVERT?" Naruto yelled. He couldn't believe that Sai would go that far one day. He did something embarrassing in the past too. They were on a mission and he was tired of walking. He sat on the ground to rest not noticing Sai staring at him.

Sai thought that he was upset about something, and that time he had that wired book about how to make friends or something. But he might have read something about girls. He walked toward him and he brought his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto was able to back away in time.

When he asked about why he did it. He said that when a friend is upset you have to comfort him by a kiss. (Remember that? XD). Well that idea was fixed later.

That time was because of misunderstanding a fact. What could it be this time? This must be one of his ways to tease him; well it's not funny or interesting at all.

"You're reaction is funny" Sai said while still laughing. Naruto's face turned redder. He kicked Sai's hip to push him off of the bed, but he moved away pulling Naruto's leg with him making him lay on the bed again.

"PERVERT GET OUT"

Sai crawled on his knees and got on top of Naruto. Naruto looked at Sai in awe. He was seriously doing this. It might not be Sai. This is not Sai. He must be a shadow clone, but who would do something like this to him? They aren't in the village too.

"SAI I SAID GET OUT, STOP THIS NONESENSE"

"This is not nonsense Naruto, we are going to do something so fun, you will enjoy it believe me" Sai said with a smirk. Since when did he start smirking? Maybe this was a side of him that not everyone can see, and it's freaking Naruto out.

Sai started unbuttoning Naruto's PJ's shirt. He focused his eyes on Naruto's face while doing so. He made sure that the tip of his fingers would touch the other's body. Naruto turned his face away.

"Sai stop it"

"If you want me to stop then why aren't you fighting me?" that hit the jackpot. Sai was right, since Naruto was forced to lie down again. He hadn't tried to fight back.

"That's because.." Sai smiled and leaned down placing his face beside Naruto's.

"Just say that you wanted this too" he whispered. Naruto's face turned deep red. Sai was able to see that because the redness reached his ears.

Sai chuckled and moved his hand slowly along Naruto's sides to the hem of his PJ's pants. He kissed Naruto's earlobe while removing the piece of clothes. It wasn't a hard task since Naruto decided to help Sai.

Sai kissed and sucked on the blonds' tanned neck leaving dark red marks on it. Sai's hand moved to Naruto's hip and pulled up his leg placing it over his own waist. He abandoned the other's neck and moved to his lips kissing him passionately.

"Sai.." Naruto called between kisses. Sai got up and smiled. Just as he thought the look on Naruto's face was more than amazing. His face deep red and his breath unsteady. That was what he expected and more.

Sai pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it beside the bed. He placed a soft kiss on Naruto's collarbone then took a nipple between his lips.

Naruto looked at Sai and gasped. "Sai..You know that I am not a woman right?"

Sai chuckled and slide his hands down the other's body and stopped on the front of his boxers. "Then why is your body reacting to it?"

Naruto turned his face away. Sai was right again. If it really didn't affect him then why did he become like that. There is only one answer to that question and Sai probably know that answer.

Sai lowered his head and reached the boxer that covered the most important part in this. He didn't think twice when he pulled them down. Naruto shivered when the cold air touched his bare body. He looked down at Sai. He had something in his mind. A question, but he wasn't sure if it's okay to ask. He was afraid. He kicked the idea out of his mind and rested his head back on the pillow.

Sai bit Naruto's lower hip making him moan and buck his hip. He clenched the sheets and arched his back. Sai smiled and continued doing this pleasuring motion.

"Sai.." Naruto called. His voice made Sai want to go further than just teasing him by biting and kissing. He let go of the soft skin and crawled back up to Naruto's face.

"You're making it hard for me to hold back Naruto" Sai whispered.

Thing were no joke anymore. Sai got serious now. He won't be just teasing anymore. Sai was supposed to be laughing at how Naruto thought that he was serious, but it didn't go as he planned. He wanted the blond now, and he doesn't want to stop now. He can't stop.

Sai wrapped his cold hand around the blonds' hard cock. He pressed his thumb on the tip then started moving his hand at a slow pace. Naruto groaned and turned his face away. He didn't want Sai to see him like that, but he was right above him. He probably can see his face clearly, but there is another way to hide his face. He wrapped his arm around Sai's neck and buried his head between his neck and shoulder.

In the other hand Sai took that as an opportunity and bite Naruto's neck again. Sai bit harder as his hand moved faster. He knew that he might seem to be in rush, but what can he do? The blond was irresistible. He never imagined Naruto making these kinds of voices or having these expressions. To add to that his hot breath against his pale skin, and his nails scaring his back. His nails will surly leave red marks and superficial wounds, but who cares. It's not a big deal.

Just few more pumps then Sai felt the hot sticky fluid in his hand. He kissed the bite mark and looked at Naruto who lied back on the bed.

"We're not done yet" Sai said. He had no lube at the moment. He wasn't sure if using cum would work. There is no problem with trying right?

"Naruto try to relax as much as you can okay" Sai said

"Why? What are you going to do?" poor Naruto. He had no idea about this stuff. He was so innocence. He knows how it goes between a male and a female, but two male? Even imagining it was impossible. (Not for me XD)

Sai just smiled then slide the first finger in making Naruto gasp. It surprised him. He experienced many new things in just few minutes. He never thought that two males can actually do it, but Sai proved it to him. Sai's second finger followed the first one and moved in a scissoring motion.

"Sai.." Naruto screamed when Sai pushed his fingers deeper.

"Hn, looks like I found it" Sai said referring to Naruto's prostate. He smiled and moved his fingers in and out hitting the same spot over and over again. He wanted his hard on to be in his fingers place, but he had to tease the blond first. It was the main subject of all this anyway.

"Sai..Please.." Naruto moaned

"Hm..Want anything Naruto?" Sai knew exactly what Naruto wanted when he called him. He just loved teasing him. How can he ignore him when he makes these interesting reactions? He is just irresistible.

"Please.. I..Want you" Naruto said

Sai smirked then he took his fingers out and got up to take his own pants off. Sai placed himself between Naruto's legs. He pushed himself in gently, and his grip tightened on Naruto's hips.

"So tight Naruto" Sai said

"Shut up I am in pain too" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai's neck.

Once Sai was fully in, Naruto laid back on the bed. He looked up at Sai who was looking at him too. Just when Naruto bucked his him a little Sai started moving. He had no more time to waist. He was holding back for a while now. This is his golden chance and he won't waste it.

Sai groaned as he felt Naruto's walls tighten around him. He started pumping Naruto's erection at the same time. Naruto couldn't hold it for too long, but Sai thrust few more times then he came too.

Sai pulled himself out and lied beside the exhausted blond. He looked at him and smiled.

"You are crazy Sai" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

" I know that I am crazy for you Naruto" Sai smiled and Naruto blushed. Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist not forgetting to pull the cover over their bodied. They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep even thought the sun was still up.

Yamato noticed that neither Sai nor Naruto came out. He waited more than thirty minutes and they aren't out yet. He got up and went to the room to see if everything was fine. He walked into the room and found Sai and Naruto both are sleeping now, but why was Sai with Naruto on the same bed? Wait, WHY WERE THEY NAKED? Yamato's face turned deep red when he realized what happened here when he wasn't around.

' I told him to wake him and he did this instead' Yamato thought and walked out of the room. He can't do anything now, but he'll make sure to scold them when they wake up.

**Haha I finished Haha "faints" **

**Well I'll surprise you soon with another unexpected pairing "winks" **


End file.
